A Woman Scorned
by Harihaat.Laeno
Summary: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." -William Congreve


**I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REMEMBER BUT I HAD ABOUT THREE STORIES I HAD CALLED, A WOMAN SCORNED, THE OTHER WOMAN AND LOVE&COMPROMISE, THAT MY DUMBASS BROTHER THOUGH IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO DELETE (that little bitch)...ANYWAY! THANK THE MOTHERFUCKING GODS FOR THE GEEK SQUAD AT BEST BUY! I GOT ALL MY STORIES BACK AND I'M CURRENTLY GOIN THROUGH THEM AND MAKING SOME CHANGES SO THEY'LL BE READY FOR REPOST!**

* * *

A Woman Scorned

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

I pressed play, leaning back onto the couch with the remote in one hand and a glass of red wine the other I watched a younger Jacob and I vowing to love and cherish each other forever. As I sit and watch our wedding tape from nearly a decade ago when none of the money or ego's mattered. I wonder what happened to us. What happened to the love that we forever claimed we had for each other?

The camera zoomed onto our smiling faces one by one as we spoke our vows. First mine then Jacob.

"Jacob, do you take Leah to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?" The priest said looking at Jacob intently. But Jacob only had eyes for me.

"I do." He said, causing my heart to flutter.

"Leah, do you take Jacob to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked again, this time looking at me. I smiled at him shortly then turned back to Jacob, whose eyes were welling up with tears. A rebellious tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the beautiful man who claimed he loved me.

"I-I do." I stuttered out with more tears flowing down my cheeks.

"In as much as you have consented together in marriage, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the laws of the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife."The priest closed the bible and turned to Jacob smiling. "You may kiss your bride."

Jacob smiled and leaned down to capture my lips with his in one of the most promising kisses I had ever felt. As our lips meshed together I saw our whole perfect life flash before my eyes in that kiss. It was perfect. When Jacob pulled away he mouthed 'I love you.' I smiled as another tear fell and mouthed it back to him sincerely.

"May I introduce for the first time ever. Mister and Misses Jacob Ephraim Black." The priest said, introducing us to the crowd that was occupied with both our families. When Jacob and I turned to the camera I smiled and waved at my brother Seth who was taping the wedding.

The tape stopped shortly after the Jacob and I from the past walked down the aisle hand and hand until we stepped out of the small church and into the world. I took the last sip of my wine and set my glass on the coffee table.

Once I settled back into my seat, I looked up to the ceiling and I couldn't help but think of the night after our wedding. The night Jacob took my virginity, promising to love me like no other. I wish he would've kept that promise.

A tear fell as I realized that promises aren't always meant to be kept. I just sat there on the couch crying until I heard some tiny little footsteps coming down the stairs. I sloppily wiped the tears off my face and looked in the direction the noise came.

"Momma where's daddy?" William, my four year old son asked me while wiping the sleep from his chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at him. He looked exactly like his father. They had the same inky black hair, chocolate eyes, tan skin and that adorable little chin dimple. So very beautiful.

"Daddy is still at work…he'll be home in a few hours..." I said softly walking over to my now sniffling son.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened, Will?" I asked softly as he wrapped his little arms around my neck crying into my shoulder. I rubbed up and down his back soothingly. I smiled slightly when I looked at his little Finding Nemo pajamas with his favorite turtle slippers.

"S-Sarah th-thinks that D-Daddy will never come home ever. Does Daddy not love us anymore, Mommy?" He stuttered out with rapid tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. I should've known it was Sarah's doing. Sarah is William's twin sister, my daughter. While Will is Jacob's carbon copy she is mine. She has my wavy dark brown hair, my plump lips and my hazel eyes.

I felt a pang in my chest when those words left his mouth. It was never supposed to be like this. Jacob's job was never supposed to come first like it always does, we were. If I would've known that this was the path we were taking I would've never said 'I do'.

I hugged William close to my chest, rocking him back and forth. "Shhh...Baby…that's not true. Daddy loves us all. He's just really busy right now. I promise as soon as you and Sarah wake up in the morning, mommy and daddy will make you all the waffle's you want!" I whispered into his ear. I heard him sniffle one last time before pulling away and looking at me with his watery brown eyes.

"I don't want waffles!" He whined, frowning. I frowned playfully.

"Well what do you want then?" I asked poking his little belly, hi giggled slightly.

"I-I want" He put his finger to his chin and looked up to the ceiling as if he were thinking. "I know! I want panny-cakes like Grandma Sue makes them! Pwease Momma, pwease!" He begged jutting out his bottom lip out. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, okay…We'll make panny-cakes and then we can go to Aunt Rachel's house to visit Samantha and Parker." I said causing him to gasp and and jump for joy. "Does that sound good?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p', just like Jacob did when he was younger. He turned on his heel to leave but turned back around too ask me something. "Momma can I have some miwk pwease?" He asked politely. I smile and nodded.

"Sure thing buddy. You think Sarah would like some too?" I asked and before he could answer Sarah did.

"Yes Momma pwease! I'm so thwirsty…I need miwk too!" She said running down the stairs in her little Cinderella night gown. She was so cute.

"Hey! You too are supposed to be sleeping!" I said playfully, tickling them both causing them to giggle.

"Can we sleep with you Momma? In you and Daddy's big bed?" Sarah asked with her lip jutted out. When she looked over at Will to see he wasn't doing it, she tapped him on his elbow and soon enough the both of them had their little bottom lips poked out.

"Fine..Fine! Call it off! I'll let you sleep in me and Daddy's room." I said. Sarah gave Will a high five before looking back up at me. "But first you have to turn off all of the lights and pick up all of the toys in your rooms." I said sternly. Sarah groaned in annoyance while Will smiled.

"Okay!"He shouted excitedly running back up the stairs. I looked down at Sarah who crossed her arms over her little chest. "Fine." She said moving slowly towards the stairs to climb up them.

Once both the kids were upstairs I walked over to the kitchen, to reach inside the fridge and poured the kids some milk. After screwing the lids on there sippy cups, I walked over to the marble island where the house phone was located.

I just stood there and stared at the buttons on the telephone, wondering if I should call him.

Jacob's POV

"Oh Nessie…fuck…that feels so good." I moaned, throwing my head back in my chair as Rennesme, my secretary, gave me one of the best blowjobs I had ever had. I ran my hands through her ruby colored hair, as her head bobbed up and down my hard cock.

She released my cock from her wet mouth with an audible 'pop' and I groaned in pleasure. She slowly started to stand up, hiking her black pencil skirt up over her hips, revealing her soaked white lace thong.

I bit my lip in anticipation while running my hands up her snow white thighs until my finger tips reached the hem of her sexy underwear. I wrapped my knuckles around the hem before slowly pulling the material down her thighs, to reveal a soft landing strip the same color as her hair. I smiled and looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

I brought my hand to her clit and started rubbing in little circles around her silky folds. She moaned aloud in response, causing me to smile with pride. I still got it. I was surprised when her small hand wrapped around my wrist, prying my hand away from her wet pussy.

She slowly sat down, straddling my waist with her arms wrapped around my waist. I gave her a confused yet cocky grin.

"Jakey baby…I want all of you…I want you to make love to me." Nessie whispered seductively in my ear, slowly licking the shell. A chill ran down my spine when she did that. She slowly lifted herself up, grabbing my aching erection to place it at her entrance. I let out a strangled moan as I felt her slide down my shaft, suffocating me.

"Jake…give me your baby…" She moaned aloud, moving her hips in circular movements. I froze when she said that. I couldn't do that to my family. My kids. Leah.  
I forcefully lifted her off of me and placed her on my desk.

"J-Jake wh-what happened? D-d-did I d-do something wrong?" Nessie asked frantically. I stood up, pulling my black slacks and underwear back up. I walked around the desk to find my white shirt and navy tie.  
"I can't do this. You need to leave. Like…now." I said sternly, searching all over the room for evidence of our meeting. "I need to get home to my wife and kids…fuck.."I muttered to

myself while throwing her clothes at her.

"Jacob…when are you going to dump that sorry bitch?! She's not taking care of you the way she should." She yelled, dropping her clothes back on the ground. "I'm tired of being your mistress! I want the life and the glamour that she has! I-I want you and she's ruining it! Can't you see that?" She said walking over to stand in front of me. I avoided her gaze.

"Nessie I'm not going to leave Leah. She's my wife. The mother of my children. And I-I still love her. I always will...Fuck! This was a mistake." I said honestly. That did it. Nessie pushed past me roughly, grabbing her things off my desk and heading towards the door. Before closing the door she turned to speak.

"Call me when you realize you've already ruined your marriage." She said cruelly before slamming the door and walking out.  
I looked over at the clock and realized it was 12:16 at midnight. Fuck.

I started packing some of my files from some cases I had to do the next few days and headed for the door. After saying goodbye to my employees, I walked outside to my black Aston Martin. convertible.

Once I pulled out of the driveway I was on my way to the house.

Leah's POV

After putting the kids to bed in my room, I quietly snuck downstairs to wait for Jacob. We needed to talk. Something was up. I could feel it.

Jacob has been hours late coming home for the past few months and he hasn't touched me in nearly a year. I'm worried. I feel as if our love is slowly wearing away and our marriage is falling apart. I need to know what's going on. I want to fix it.

When I heard the door unlock, I stood up and walked over to the door to open it before he could.

When I opened the door he looked shocked to see me.

"Uh..Babe? Hey..What are you doing up so late? I was going to just slip into bed with you..I didn't mean to wake you?" He said innocently. I moved out of the way to let him in the house. Once he was in I closed the door and locked it.

"You didn't wake me…I've just been awake…I can't sleep."

"Something on your mind?" He asked while hanging his jacket on the coat hanger near the door. I nodded causing him to walk over to me and kissed me tenderly on the lips, while hugging my waist.

I was comforted by the embrace but not by the fact that he smelled funny, like perfume or something. I stiffened in his embrace and I guess he noticed because he stepped away quickly, cursing lightly under his breath.

"Why do you smell funny?" I asked, crinkling my nose in disgust.

"Shit…I'm sorry..I- uh used Emmett's cologne on accident..I'm going to go take a shower." He said rather quick, kissing the top of my head before walking swiftly over to the steps to take a shower.

Watching his form retreat up the stairs, I felt so helpless. What's happening to us?

* * *

**REVIEW BITCHES!**


End file.
